


Cherish is the word

by Deadloss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confused people, F/F, Parallels, Relationships are Difficult, Sentimental, Young Martha Hudson, Young Mycroft, Young Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloss/pseuds/Deadloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson también vio a su dama de honor abandonar la boda temprano. Sabe bien lo que hay tras ese gesto porque ella todavía recuerda a Margaret y lo que vivieron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish is the word

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, blablabla.
> 
> Notas autor: Esto es lo más diferente que he escrito nunca. Sí, tengo fijación por los personajes que no existen. Cualquier error, comentádmelo por favor.

 

* * *

 

~~_"_ __No te dejaré por alguien mejor que tú, te dejaré por alguien más fácil" Anónimo._ _ ~~

 

* * *

 

  
  John quería que Mrs Hudson conociese formalmente a Mary. Estaba convencido de que si los tres compartían una agradable tarde de té, ambas mujeres se entenderían de maravilla. Había tenido la esperanza de que Sherlock pudiera acompañarlos. Así él tendría a alguien más con quien hablar, pero le había llamado dos veces y ninguna había cogido el teléfono. Terminó contactando a Molly, le aseguró que Sherlock estaba en el laboratorio comprobando unas muestras de solo él sabía qué.

  Así que estaba John silencioso en la cocina de Mrs Hudson, aburrido, mientras las dos mujeres parloteaban sobre la próxima boda. Intentaba no parecer desinteresado pero le costaba esfuerzo, para colmo su casera se levantó para ir en busca de su viejo álbum de boda.

       -Tenéis suerte, chicos, mi álbum fue uno de los primeros a color.-Dijo abriéndolo, señaló a Mary una foto en concreto.- ¿Ves? Yo llevaba una diadema con estas flores en champan y blanco, a esto me refería. Te quedaría muy bien algo del estilo.

  Nunca la había visto de joven así que John, se inclinó sobre la fotografía. Los colores disipados parecían inestables, como si al pasar el dedo fueran a correrse, pero los detalles eran nítidos. Cuatro personas sonreían; en mitad Mrs Hudson, con cabello negro y corto, el velo enmarcaba su rostro joven en forma de corazón. Tomaba del brazo derecho a su esposo, del que destacaba una poblada barba rubia; y a con la mano izquierda tomaba la de otra mujer, que llevaba el cabello rojo peinado hacia un lado y parecía más mayor que el resto. John pensó que eran las arrugas entorno a los ojos las que daban esa impresión. La cuarta figura era otro hombre con el pelo engominado hacia atrás.

       -Esos eran: Frank, mi marido; Max, quien vino en sustitución del padre de Frank; yo; y Margaret, mi dama de honor principal.-

       -Parecéis muy unidas, nunca he visto una foto de boda en la que uno de los cónyuges tome a dos personas de la mano al mismo tiempo en las fotos.- Dijo Mary tras darle un largo sorbo a su té, Mrs Hudson soltó una risa suave.

       -¡Oh, querida! Margaret y yo éramos uña y carne. Fuimos amigas desde el primer año en el instituto hasta que me mude a Florida a finales de los sesenta, en ese momento nos distanciamos. Ya sabéis, las comunicaciones no eran como las de ahora y en aquella época el matrimonio era un asunto serio.

  John pasó un par de páginas más, interesando en la mujer. Todas las fotos en las que salía eran correctas pero había algo que le resultaba familiar. Algo en los ojos, quizás la sonrisa un poco torcida, como si hubiese visto en alguien reciente aquella educada tirantez; no supo reconocer a quién le recordaba.

      -Ella parecía siempre una estrella de cine clásico, tenía ese aire…misterioso.-Continuó hablando Mrs Hudson anhelante.-Y la única capaz de aguantar las noches de fiesta conmigo. Solíamos cerrar los bares, conocíamos a todos los porteros, pero claro teníamos veinticuatro años y yo era algo atolondrada. Cuando le presenté a Frank lo colmó de comentarios cortantes, pero no supe ver lo mal que le caía hasta que estuvimos prometidos.

  Al final del álbum John descubrió varios sobres, en el frontal garabateada una dirección de Estados Unidos. El último tenía fecha de comienzos de los noventa. Justo en el cartón bajo el par de cartas había unas líneas escritas, el bolígrafo había creado surco.

  


__ Querida Martha:  _ _

__Es el final de una era_ _

__y tú inocente prometes que nada cambiará._ _

__No te creo,_ _

__es el final de una era_ _

__y yo prometo que siempre estaré ahí._ _

__Aunque el mar nos separe y la amistad muera_ _

__Tengo una vida entera para demostrártelo._ _

__ Margaret  _ _

 

* * *

 

  


** **1966** **

  La habitación de hotel se le estaba quedando pequeña conforme pasaban las horas. Parecía que el aire tenía otra densidad y las paredes se estrechaban. Margaret la miraba imperturbable, sentada en la silla..

       -Eres preciosa-Le dijo con ojos chispeantes y sonrisa fina.

     -No digas bobadas, estoy histérica, ven a pintarme- Contestó Martha estrechando los ojos al sonreír-Al final he decidido que te prefiero a ti antes que a la maquilladora.

      -Pues cálmate, no sé dónde vas a acabar con esa cabeza loca que tienes.-Margaret hizo bailar el vestido esmeralda de dama de honor hasta ella, había peinado su melena rojiza ladeada, las anchas ondas la devolvían al principio de siglo.

     -¿Sabes? Perteneces a otra época, siempre te lo he dicho. Deberías volver a fumar con boquilla, como cuando nos dio por hacerlo hace años, te quedaba muy bien.- Margaret se rió mientras le extendía base de maquillaje.

     -No fumo desde entonces y tú también deberías dejarlo-Tenía las pestañas espesas y mejillas redondeadas, ella siempre estaba elegante, aunque hubiesen pasado la noche sin dormir bailando en guateques.

      -Eso nunca, moriré con mi vicio verde en la mano y lo sabes-Dijo burlona mientras Margaret le ponía la misma sombra que ella llevaba. Su amiga se reía, pero en los ojos se formaban arrugas que antes no habían estado allí. Esas nacieron la madrugada que le confirmó su compromiso con Frank.

  Cuando se lo dijo aquella noche, Margaret dejó la copa sobre la barra del bar, le dirigió una mirada velada por el Martini e increpó violenta que como iba a casarse con un hombre que conocía de menos de un año. Martha se había quedado helada ante la reacción, su amiga tomó el bolso y la dejó llorando sola; a la mañana siguiente apareció en su puerta con bombones caros y una disculpa en los labios. No volvieron a tocar aquel incidente.

  Desde ese momento Margaret había sido la organizadora ideal, ocupó el lugar que Frank no había querido llenar durante los preparativos. Fue el vestido de novia que ella le tendió, blanco y dorado con pequeñas flores verdes, el que terminó comprando.

  Estaba acabando de aplicarle el pintalabios rosa, le sujetaba su barbilla hacia arriba mientras los perfilaba. Martha miraba firme los ojos oscuros frente a ella y cuando terminó, entrecruzaron miradas.

  Pudo ver todo lo que ya sabía desde hacía bastante, pudo ver el cariño y la complicidad de años juntas; pudo ver el amor de quien prefería dejarla marchar feliz a retenerla a su lado. Fue Margaret la primera en desviar la cabeza y sonreír, esa vez no pudo disimular la tristeza de las comisuras.

      -Margaret, yo…tú ya sabes que yo, que yo…te-No pudo acabarla frase, así que solo la abrazó, la envolvió entre sus brazos apoyando el puente de la nariz en la base del cuello.

     -Vas a estropearte el peinado.

     -No me importa.- Contestó mientras sentía su abrazo devuelto, la sujetaba en la parte baja de la espalda.

  Martha sabía que su mejor amiga la amaba. Dos años atrás, cuando volvían de una inauguración acompañadas por las primeras luces y el maquillaje en las últimas; se lo había dicho.

  Era capaz de recordar todos los detalles superfluos. El Támesis a un lado, como los copos de nieve se enredaban en el pelo de Margaret o la bufanda mal colocada, como su nariz estaba enrojecida, la voz tan segura con que hablaba. Sin embargo era inútil intentar recordar qué pensó en ese instante.

  Su amiga era incapaz de mirarla, no apartaba la vista del paseo.

     -Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, lo he intentado pero no puedo.- Y Martha no sabía si se refería a mirarla o a amarla. Así que cogió el final de la manga del abrigo de Margaret, para que se volviera, para que la mirase, más que nada un acto de ansiedad.

  Con el río de fondo, titubeó y Margaret la besó.

  No dijeron nada, siguieron caminando, solo qué tomadas de la mano. Guantes de lana blanca enlazados con otros de cuero negro, podía jurar que sentía el calor que su mano irradiaba. Echó en falta ese toque cuando al llegar bajo el puente Waterloo la soltó.

     -Esto, esto no cambia nada, no hay que hacer nada, con que lo sepas me basta, no espero nada.-Margaret sonaba resquebrajada pero aún entera.-Yo…está bien que no me quieras de esa forma, no cambia nada nuestra amistad.-

  Seguía sin saber qué pensar, ni que hacer, ni qué decir, así que Martha se limitó a asentir.

  Los meses pasaron y no olvidaba aquella mañana. Se preguntaba como resultaría una relación entre ellas, se preguntaba si sabría tenerla, se preguntaba si ella iba a poder ser buena para alguien como Margaret, sopesaba llevar semejante relación. Imaginaba tener que explicársela a su familia, al resto de amigos, la dificultad que supondría y un escalofrío surcaba su espalda haciéndole desechar cualquier idea de romance.

  Pero a veces la miraba, cuando se retocaba o recolocaba las horquillas, y ella le sonreía a través del espejo; quizás entonces retenía la respiración. Mas sus dudas seguían ahí y Martha creía estar esperando alguna señal que le hiciese decidirse.

  Una noche bailando en la madrugada Margaret se le acercó portando una camiseta verde y un par de vasos llenos de vodka. Era una figura nítida entre los nubarrones del local, una imagen clara que destacaba como ninguno de los presentes, la felicidad encarnada, y le sonreía como si ella estuviesen viendo lo mismo. Le golpeó la revelación de lo que llevaba todo el tiempo pensando; que era capaz, que con esfuerzo ella podía y deseaba aprender a amarla.

  Fue una noche de revelaciones y señales porque también conoció a Frank.

  Era joven, tenía un mentón fuerte y caminaba como si el mundo le debiera su existencia; pasaron la noche charlando mientras Margaret iba y venía en su cabeza pero nunca se quedaba. Él la acompañó a casa, sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Martha, así que le invitó a subir; y ya no pensó más aquella noche.

  Esperaba que semejante hombre se esfumase sin dejar rastro al día siguiente. Pero cuando despertó al mediodía, en la mesa del comedor había tulipanes frescos junto a una nota con el nombre de un restaurante y la hora de la cena.

  La tercera noche que se acostaron Frank le susurró al oído lo mucho que le gustaba la pareja que hacían. La llamó su muñequita besándole desde atrás la clavícula, su mano paseaba por debajo del ombligo y el pelo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Martha decidió que Margaret podía esperar; ella disfrutaría de un hombre como él cuanto tiempo que pudiese.

  El plan cambió, y Frank se abrió hueco permanente en su vida con ayuda de diamantes y una cajita aterciopelada, no supo decirle que no.

  Se llamaba estúpida, porque apenas quedaban tres horas para su boda y no dejaba de pensar que pasaría con su amiga. Esperaba que nada cambiase y eso había prometido, ahora empezaba a verse incapaz de cumplir esas ingenuas palabras. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que adjudicaba a la ceremonia, pero que ahora entre los brazos de Margaret le sabían más a remordimiento.

  La estrechó más, los adornos de ambos vestidos enredándose. Se sentía acunada, con los dedos delineando su nuca y la respiración calmada de ella pegada a su cuerpo.

      -Shhh, tranquila.-Margaret le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos, con los pulgares limpió un par de lágrimas negras que se le habían escapado.-Voy a repasarte el maquillaje, vas a serenarte, bajaremos al hall y te subirás a la limusina que te llevara hasta la iglesia. Vas a mirar al hombre que has elegido, porque tú lo has elegido y te casarás con él.

  Cerró los párpados fuertemente y liberó un gimoteo, por todo, porque se sentía una mujer tonta que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía. Porque se encontraba presa de sus elecciones, que cada vez parecían más una condena, una condena que ella misma había redactado.

     -Abre los ojos y deja que te mire.- Margaret había sacado un pañuelo y le estaba quitando los restos de sombra que se había movido. Estaba tan cerca que Martha quería besarla e intentar seguir mintiéndole sobre que nada cambiaría, pero su amiga siempre había sido más lista.

     -Es el final de una era, Martha. Pero no significa algo especialmente malo, lo esencial no se altera. Voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites y estaré ahí hasta si me necesita el capullo de Frank, porque si él te hace feliz es lo único que me importa. Aunque pobre de él si algún día te hace daño.

  Ante esas palabras solo pudo abalanzarse sobre ella, dando un salto, enrollando los brazos de nuevo entorno a su cuello y besándola. Margaret se quedó estática, pero Martha la sentía sonreír contra sus labios. El peso en su estómago era más llevadero, le pasó parte de su angustia a Margaret, porque cuando se separaron era ella quien lloraba.

      -Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde a tu boda. Es tradición que la novia llegue la ultima , pero creo que esta no es la causa adecuada.- Martha solo pudo reírse.

  Fue un día maravilloso, Londres les permitió un día soleado en mitad del otoño. Martha estuvo mecida por todos sus invitados, envuelta en festejo y flores. Frank le ayudó a cortar la tarta y quedaron para la posteridad una serie de fotos en los que él le untaba jovial la nariz con chocolate mientras ambos reían. Margaret fue la dama de honor principal por excelencia, ayudando y dirigiendo tanto a camareros como a la hora de repartir los obsequios.

  Sin embargo en cuanto terminó el vals nupcial y la pista se llenó de parejas Margaret se escabulló. A Martha le hubiese sabido menos amargo si la balada de The Associations no hubiese sonado de fondo. Tomó una copa de champán y se la bebió de trago; la cuarta que se bebió aquella anoche ahogó por fin la tristeza de que Margaret había abandonado la boda muy pronto.

 

* * *

  


**1992**

  La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, así que hacía sonar los zapatos contra el suelo de cerámica. Tap-tap-tap-tap Y a cada ruido sabía que agotaba un poco más la paciencia de Mycroft. Estaban sentados en el corredor esperando a que les dejaran entrar en el despacho, había llegado media hora antes porque su hermano se había empeñado. Tap-tap-tap-tap Le había arrastrado por todo el metro mientras daba una charla sobre la responsabilidad de la puntualidad en encargos importantes y no había hecho mucho caso. Tap-tap-tap-tap Había sido mucho más interesante deducir la procedencia del helado que tomaba la chica de enfrente basándose en el color de los aditivos que escucharle. Tap-tap-tap.tap

      -Por amor de Dios, ya basta, ¡quédate quieto! Tienes dieciséis años, no nueve, haz el favor de comportarte o nos vamos.-Mycroft había tomado un escandaloso color rojo, Sherlock le miró desafiante justo con el pie a punto de hacerlo repicar de nuevo.

      -¿Señor Holmes?-Ambos se giraron a la vez hacia el hombre que les había interrumpido-Perdonen, ¿son dos? Esperábamos solo a uno.

    -Tranquilo, yo esperaré aquí si no molesto demasiado.-Contestó Mycroft. Lo último que vio Sherlock al cerrar la puerta fue un _compórtate_ que su hermano articulaba con los labios.

  El lugar le recordaba al despacho del director en el internado, pero tras la mesa había una mujer en los cincuenta portando un tocado emplumado negro.

    -El señor Holmes supongo, su hermano Mycroft me ha hablado mucho de usted.-Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, de normal era él quien recibía el tratamiento del nombre y su hermano era “señor”-Por favor, tome asiento.

  No pudo deducir nada de utilidad, soltera, cáncer de páncreas, su desayuno, preferencia por los hurones antes que los gatos o perros, necesidad de gafas para leer o su detergente habitual eran difícilmente detalles que le interesaran. Sabía que era diseñadora de ropa, pero eso se lo había dicho Mycroft.

     -Me han comentado que tiene una gran capacidad para la observación de detalles. Que en un futuro quiere dedicarse a la investigación policial.

     -Eso no es del todo exacto. En realidad-

    -Me da igual, señor Holmes. Ha venido aquí para que le explique un caso, usted verá si le interesa o decide rechazarlo.-La mujer abrió una pitillera de plata y puso un cigarrillo largo en la boquilla de ébano antes de llevársela a los labios y encenderla.-En Florida hay un hombre al que le acusan de asesinato múltiple, pertenencia a banda armada y narcotráfico entre otros cargos, está todo explicado en el dossier que le daré cuando termine nuestra reunión.

      -¿Quiere que encuentre pruebas de su inocencia?

    -Quiero que asegure la pena de muerte.-Expulsó el humo hacia el techo de la habitación- Pero eso no es todo, su mujer debe quedar libre de cualquier acusación.

      -¿Es ella culpable?

     -Eso es irrelevante, no es el trabajo que le estoy pidiendo-Le extendió una carpeta negra a través de la mesa.-Si acepta tendrá la estancia, el viaje para usted y dos personas más a Florida y los gastos básicos, pagados. Si completa con éxito el trabajo además se le ingresaran cinco mil libras en la cuenta que proporcione. Para esta tarde debe tener decidio si acepta, lamento no poder darle más tiempo de reflexión pero este no juega de nuestro lado. Espero la máxima discreción, bajo ningún precepto mi nombre o figura se le proporcionará a alguno de los relacionados. Tenga buenos días y cierre la puerta despacio al salir.

 

* * *

 

  


     -Algunos de nosotros hacemos promesas, señor Holmes, que nos esforzamos en cumplir. Dejarla creer que yo no cumplí la mía me hace más feliz que verla junto a mi cama en el hospital en los últimos momentos. Ha hecho un magnifico trabajo, se le ingresará el dinero acordado y he escrito varias recomendaciones, gracias por sus servicios.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  No había entendido a aquella mujer, Sherlock nunca pensó en ella profundamente. En las últimas semanas lo único que le mantenía lejos del ataque de pánico era que ella había sido capaz de mantener su juramento, a pesar e todo.

      -Cambia a la gente, el matrimonio.-Mrs Hudson le sonreía torpemente sentada frente a él.

      -No, no lo hace.

  


 


End file.
